


Touch

by LilianMarsh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 14:25:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11038029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianMarsh/pseuds/LilianMarsh





	Touch

Touch disturbs me.

The sweaty hand of a stranger, the gentle brush of a passer by,

Causes my hairs to stand on end and back bristle.

Friends hug, old fashioned parents usher me through the door with a hand on my spine,

Both leave a searing mark that refuses to fade.

The after heat of contact makes my stomach churn,

But social courtesies mandate discomfort.

Shake hands upon meeting, embrace before departure, 

So I smile, accept the touch and suppress the cringes for the sake of formalities.


End file.
